Save me!
by Krazykriss
Summary: 5 years later after Jayden and Lauren are found in horrible shape, they are taken back to the Shiba house, they were belong. Lauren is the quiet one, she barely tlks to anyone but Jayden. Jayden talks to someone more than anyone else. WHO!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by "Mama". And trust me when I say, you don't wanna watch it with my little sister! Lol.**

**Save me!**

**Chapter 1;Cabin in the woods:**

Jayden's POV

My uncle threw us in the car, Lauren and I. I landed right on Lauren's stomach. I got off of her and we both put out seat belts. Our uncle drove off from our house. We were leaving my parents. I heart a loud noise andit scared us both. I asked why, but he just hit me. He started driving really fast. I started screaming. What? Well, sorry that I fear for my safety. "Uncle Davis, Please, stop!"

He just shouted at me to be quiet so I did, but we were slipping on the icy road It's snowing and there were icy roads. We slipped and rolled down a snowy hill. When we stopped, he opened the door and yanked us out of the car. We walked through the woods and soon came face-to-face with a cottage. He picked Lauren up and headed into the house, but I just stood there in the same spot. He turned to me.

"Come on, Jayden."

"There's Something scary in there!", I whined.

"**NOW!"**, he shouted. I ran up him and inside with him and Lauren. Go sit on the couch. He put Lauren on the couch. I sat down next to her. Uncle Davis shut the door. He walked around the house. I got up and looked out the window. I looked at our car, messed up. He came back to me. I looked at him, then glanced at Lauren, who was staring at the fire, and back at Uncle David. He was crying. He hugged me. He patted my head and ran his hands through my hair.

Nomral POV

"You know, I love you, right?"

"Yes... I know.", Uncle Davis stopped crying. He pulled out something out of his pocket.

"Look out there, Jay." Jayden turned to look outside. He wasn't sure what he sure looking at until, he found it. His uncle was referring to the car. Davis bit his tongue as he pointed the gun at 6-year old Jayden's back. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, something attack him, a shadowy figure. Jayden turned around, just watching. The shadowy figure took Davis somewhere else in the house.

"Uncle Davis...?", Jayden called. He kept calling and he even walked outside on the front steps, but he ever got an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden was sitting by the fire, holding Lauren. She was older than him, but he treated her like she was younger. She got scared more than Jayden did. She looked younger, acted younger. They were completely silent. They heard something rolling. Jayden looked down and picked up a black cherry. Jayden looked up to the shadowy figure. "God-daddy, look, a cherry.", Jayden said. Lauren looked up to the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure just growled, playfully. He patted Jayden and Lauren's heads...

**So, how was that first chapter? Jemily, Yes! Of course! Later, chapters, yes...**


	2. Bad shape prt 2

**Chapter 2;Bad shape:**

**Ages:**

**Jayden=15**

**Lauren=17**

**Emily=14**

**Mike=18**

**Kevin=18**

**Antonio=16**

**Mia=17**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Shiba house 5 years later...)

Mia, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and Emily were all in the training yard. They were done training. They were just sitting, waiting for the pool to fill up. They all chipped in and bought a pool. Antonio even sold alot of fish to help buy it. When the pool was finished filling up, they all jumped in. Ji was outside, waiting for his girlfriend, Sabrina, to come home from work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A brunette woman in her 40's was walking through the woods. She looked like she was 20 something, though. Sh and her partner, they both worked at a rehabilitation center and they both sent out for something. They came across a car. They looked inside it. Nothing. It was really tore up. "What are we looking for, Rina?", Her partner, Kelly asked.

"Some kids that got lost. Some 2 dudes saw them and reportd them, but didn't bring them back with them!"

"Wow...", Kelly said, sarcastically.

"Right." Thy kept walking until thy came fac-to-face with a cabin. They giggled and kicked the door down. They walked around in the dark. They were able to see how trashed up the place was, not one single clean spot. "Jeez, whoever lived here obviously never heard of spring-cleaning. Ji and I make the kids clean up after they eat, play and make them shower after thy come home from martial arts practice.

"Yeah, but you're an obsessive cleaner. Feel sorry for the kids."

"Screw you." She joked. Just then, they both hard a thud.

"What was that?"

"The owner's here. I'll go see if I can find him."

"I'll around here." Sabrina left to look in other places of the cabin. Kelly looked around in the kitchen. Somthing hit Kelly. Kelly looked at the cabinets. She something she that crawled, didn't even look like a human. Whatever it was, it growled at her. Kelly screamd Sabrina's name. Sabrina spotted the samething that Kelly. It crawled to past her and to the kitchen right next to the whatever-it-is and in front of Kelly. It was rally dark, but Sabrina saw They had hair. She gasped at the dirty and unhuman like figures.

"Kelly, call the police. These are the kids..."

"Those... things are the kids. Jayden and Lauren..."

"You know them?"

"Ji had a friend, James, this is his son and daughter. James' brother disappeared with them. heartless jerk left them here!" James died on that same day. I don't know what happened, but Ji's been looking for them ever since. They're like his kids to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was starting to go down. Emily, Mia and Mike were tanning. Kevin was practicing his swimmign rotiunes. Antonio was in th hot tub, relaxing. Ji was sitting at the table, watching his students relaxing. After they did deserve it, having to fight off nihlock with a leader. The gates opened, everyone looked at Sabrina. She was smiling at Ji.

"We found them! They're alive!", She exclaimed, Ji was speechless. He didn't think they'd ever be found, but he hoped and prayed they would. The rangers looked at each other. They had no idea what was going on, but they all decided not to ask questions yet. They'd wait 'til later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ji, Sabrina and Kelly were all watching Jayden and Lauren through glass window. Jayden was standing right in front of the glass, looking at them. Lauren was crawling all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. Sabrina went into the room with some red glasses. She closed the door. Jayden dashed under the bed. She slowly approached him, on her knees Ji looked at Kelly and then back at Jayden and Sabrina. Jayden growled at her from on the other side of the bed.

"Hey...Jay...Relax... I don't if you remember, when you were a little boy, you had to wear this... You remember?" Sabrina kept crawling. Jayden scratched her. Sabrina fell back. "Ok, then...I'm just gonna leave these right here...and I'll back away." She said, gently and backed away. Jayden looked at the glasses and put them on, clumsily, but he got them on. He looked at Sabrina.

"Mom...?" he crawled towards Sabrina to hug her.

"Oh, no, sweetie, I'm Sabrina, I'm Ji's girlfriend." He called Sabrina 'mom' because she looked similar to his mother, Katherine. He hugged her tight. Lauren watched and didn't do anything. She stayed silent under a bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, our leaders are still alive?", Mia asked, ready to cry. Kevin held her.

"Yes. he disappeared along with the previous red ranger's brother, Jayden wasn't going to be your permenent leader. His sister Lauren was, but now, neither one of them can.", Ji explained.

"Why?", Mike asked.

"They're both in some pretty bad shape. No condition to lead a team against Xandred and his minion men!", Sabrina said.

"Are we gonna get to meet them?", Kevin asked.

"We should be able to... we can only hope though."


	3. Custody

**Thanks for awesome reviews! In the last chapter, I put 'Bad shape prt 2'. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter. :D**

**Chapter 3;Custody:**

The rangers, Ji, Sabrina, and Kelly are all in a courtroom. The rangers were winesses for Ji and Sabrina ad how they'd be able to raise Jayden and Lauren, even the shape they're in. A doctor came in with a t.v. on a stand, a tape and a files. "Let the case begin.", The judge says. The doctor began by showing the video.

_Jayden and Lauren were touching the wall and whispering things to it. Lauren slept sitting on her feet, holding her knees. Jayden climbed the wall and ceiling, growling. Lauren was crawling around on the floor. _

"Jayden and Lauren were found in horrible conditions, starved, isolated. The kids came up with a parent figure in order to survive for this long, A kind, gentle, man, a god-father, to keep them safe, to sing to them, to put them to bed. They felt safe with him. All of this was a figment of their imagination. So nothing was real, but how they managed to survive is still unexplained at this time. His father was friends with Ji Kalytini and thinks of him as his father..." The doctor said.

"Ok, but he isn't. They're not biologiclly related and he's raising 5 teenagers. I don't think that's the kind of home theses 2 need to be in. They need to be in a home of corforting care, someone who won't be too busy for them, a home where they are no bad influences." That made Ji angry, but he wasn't going to blow his top in a court room. he could lose his chance of getting Jayden and Lauren.

"Excuse me?", he said, holding his anger in.

"Mrs. Kylaya, That is disrespectful. How do you know the children Mr. Kalytini is raising are a bad influence on Jayden and Lauren?"

"I looked through Mike's file and he's gotton into alot of trouble at school. Care to explain that?"

"He has low patience with his bullies t school. They bully him to the point he pounds into them, without thinking.", Ji explained, calmly, even they he wanted to shout.

"He's a good kid. He just has problems with his anger towards his bullies.", Sabrina defended.

"And how do we know he won't take his anger out on Jayden or Lauren?"

"He only gets angry at his bullies. We took him to get check out. He won't hurt anyone else besides his bullied. His doctor said that 2 years ago. He's never hurt anyone else besides his bullies, and yet they still pick on him."

"It's true. He's not a danger to anyone else. Although, he can be annoying at times, but he has a big heart and he never hurt any of us.", kevin helped.

"And who are you, young man?", The judge asked.

"Kevin, I'm one of Mike's friends, Ji's raising me too."

"Ok, everyone, here's how we're gonna do this... Mr. Kalytini will keep Jayden and Lauren. Mrs. Kylaya, you are allowed one visit. Is that clear?" She nodded. "This case is adjourned!" The judge banged his gravel on his desk. Everyone got up and left the room. The judge demanded Ji stay back for a minute. Ji did. When everyone else left, the judge talked to Ji.

"I'll send someone out to bring the kids over to your house tomorrow. He'll want a tour of the house."

"Ok. Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that lady talking crap about me is jayden and Lauren's aunt?", Mike asked, confused.

"Yes, and she wants to take them away.", Ji said.

"How do we know she won't just take them to another cabin and leave them there to make a figment of their imagination?", Antonio asked, suspiciously.

"My point exactly. James hated his sister. He would want us to just give her the kids."

"So she has guts to talk a bunch of crap about me, but her own brother doesn't trust her with hi kids? Wow!"

"Has she even raised any children?", Emily asked.

"No."

"Why can't she just be happy their still alive?", Mia asked. "it doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. I don't know what goes on her in crazy, thick skull."

"So, they'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes." They all sat in silence. "Who wants to see Jayden and Lauren's rooms?" Ji spoke up again. Everyone got up and walked upstairs. They, first, walked to Jayden's room. They all went in and looked around.

"Wow, Jayden's gonna love this.", Kevin said.

"You guy know it's gonna a little bit for Jayden and Lauren to talk to us, right?", Emily informed.

"They were found in really condition. what do ya expect, Em?", Mia replied.

"Let's just hope we can get them to talk to us.", Antonio said, hopefully.

"I bet Jayden'll be the first one to talk."

"How do you know?", Kevin asked, rolling his eyes.

"Jayden likes Sabrina. She handed him his glasses. He took them.", Emily stated.

"He scratched her first.", Kevin corrected her.

"Yeah, but then he took them and hugged her."

"True. Lauren stayed under the bed. Sabrina said she saw her, but didn't wanna get scratched again, so she left her alone.", Mia said. They moved on to Lauren's room.

"Wow", Emily said.

"It's so beautiful.", Kevin said.

"Something tells me Sabrina did this one.", Mia laughed.

"Yeah, right!", Antonio exclaimed. They all left to go back downstairs.

**Plz keep in mind that I'm not good with things in court and law, so yeah...plz review. pwetty pwease...? *Puppy dog face* (LOL)**


	4. Meeting Jayden and Lauren

**Chapter 4;Meeting Jayden and Lauren:**

The rangers were outside, waiting for the man to bring Jayden and Lauren. A truck pulled in the driveway. Everyone smiled. A man came out of the truck and up to Ji, Sabrina, and the team. Lauren hid behind Jayden. Jayden just stared at everyone. "We got the kids up early, so they might be a little tired."

"Ok, come in, please. Lauren squeezed Jayden's hand tight. Jayden slowly walked in after Ji and the team. They stopped in the living room.

"Jayden, Lauren, this is Antonio, Kevin, Mia, Emily, Mike, and you know Sabrina" Ji introudced everyone to Jayden and Lauren. Lauren didn't let go of Jayden. "Come on, kids, we'll show you around the house. They all walked into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. It' where you fo when you;re hungry. You'll usually find Mike in here the most."

"Hey!" Mike, shouted, offended. Jayden giggled, softly. Ji smiled. They moved on to the dojo.

"The other kids hve to be in at least once day. So, if Mike isn't, you both can tell on him." Laure rolled her eyes. They moved on to the bedroom and restrooms. The restrooms are just down the hall. Jayden and Lauren stayed on their rooms. The rest of the teams were in the dojo, training. Ji and Sabrina were in their bedroom.

"So, Jayden and Lauren are shy or something?", Mike asked. Kevin hit him with his stick.

"Mike!", Mia yelled.

"What? I was just asking."

"Well, yeah.", Antonio said.

"They were found in poor condition, so probably.", Emily said.

"I'm sure they'll get used to us, though."

* * *

Jayden went to Lauren's room. He saw her talking to the wall. He sat down next to her and looked at the wall. The shadow figure came out of the walls. It played with Lauren and Jayden's hair.

* * *

Jayden and Lauren came to the kitchen with Kevin. Jayden sat in a chair by Emily. Lauren decided to sit on the floor where she found some dead ants and moths. Mike saw he eating him and covered his mouth and got Ji' attention by banging on the table.

He cocked his head over to Lauren. Sabrina saw and grabbed a plate and ut some salad and veggies on it. She made her way to Lauren as everyone watched. "Lauren, how about some real food...and not bugs?" She screamed, _'No!'_. "Ok, enjoy your dinner.", Sabrina said, scared and gave the plate to Jayden instead.

"Thank you.", he whispered.

"Your welcome.", Sabrina smiled.

"Hey, kid. You wanna tip of food?" Jayden shrugged, shyly.

"Ok, here it is. You'll in need it later on. I'm sure of it. When Mia cooks dinner... go hungry 'til morning. You'll be alright.", Ji slapped Mike. Mia punched him in the arm. Jayden looked at his salad and then back at Mike.

"Jayden, That salad's safe. Sabrina made it.", Antonio said, so Jayden would eat.

"I'll give you a heads up when Mia cooks."

"I hate you, Mike.", Mia said. Mike gasped.

Sabrina, Ji! Mia siad she hates me!"

"She's not the first...", Kevin said, quietly. Mike glared at Kevin. Jayden rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sabrina tucked Jayden into bed. "Goodnight, Jayden.", Ji said, in the doorway. Jayden closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. They moved to Lauren's bedroom. Lauren was under the bed. They stared at her for a few minutes. Sabrina walked towards her.

Lauren screamed. Sabrina stopped when she was bent down next to her. She kissed her hand and gently put it on her forehead. She and Ji left, shutting the lights off. They went into the living room with everyone else. Ji glared at Mike. He shrugged it off.

"What?"

" _'Go hungry 'til morning'_?!", Ji shouted. "Really, Mike?!"

"I'm trying help the kid!", Mike defended.

"I know Mia's cooking and I wouldn't cook for Jayden and Lauren!" Just or that piece of advice, you're gonna anything Mia makes tomorrow, so If I were you, I'd hope she's sick." Mike eyes widened.

"That's cruel!"

"So, was what said to Jayden. He didn't even wanna eat after you said that!"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"I want you to tell him that."

"Ok." Mike got up and started to walk off, but Sabrina grabbed Mike's wrist.

"Not right now. He's sleeping."

"No, he's not.", Emily said. Ji and Sabrina saw Jayden standing there.

"I heard yelling.", he said softly. Ji looked to Mike, glaring. Mike went to Jayden.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok..."

Sabina took Jayden's hand and led him back to his room. She tucked him in again stayed there until he went back to sleep. it didn't take long before darkness took over him. She sighed, kissed his forehead and left. She returned to the living room. She saw a police man leaving. Ji shut the door.

"Where are the rangers?"

"I sent them to their room when the police came in."

"Ji, I'm gone for 5 minutes and you're getting in trouble with the police.", She joked. Ji rolled his eyes.

"I have leave a for a few days."

"What? What's you do?"

"Apparently, I was a danger to my other daughter. I have to go to China for a few days for a trial."

"A few days?"

"Unfortunately."

"So when do you have to leave?"

"Doesn't start 'til tommarow, but I'm leaving tonight. I hope Aika's ok."

**I searched the name 'Aika' on google. The meaning of it is 'Love song'. Reviews are highly welcome. :D**


	5. Therapy andtrouble?

Chapter 5;Therapy and trouble?:

Sabrina was in the living room with the team and lauren. Lauren was in the corner, eating dead moths. Everyone heard a creaking sound in the wall. Lauren smiled. She knew very well who it was. Jayden was in his room, with his therpaist, Dr. Skyler.

He tried to ask him questions, but Jayden just stared at him traumatized. Minutes later, Dr. Skyler knew he was getting nowhere in their therapy session and pack his things and left Jayden in his room. He went to talk to Sabrina in the living. "are you 2 getting anywhere?", She asked. He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. Not yet. It's still too soon. I'm sure he'll open up later on. Have a nice night."

"Ok, thank you. You have a nice night too." Dr. Skyler left.

"So, Jayden's not talking?", Kevin asked

"Nope. I should've known. He barely talks to us, why would he talk to a stranger?" She sighed. Emily left the room. She went to Jayden's room. she saw it was open. She looked at Jayden who was on the ceiling. He looked at her and was frozen.

Emily held her hand out, even though, she was freaking out inside. Jayden slowly came closer to her and gently took her hand. Emily smiled and gently pulled him down. He landed on his feet. He dashed under the bed. Emily climbed under his bed and saw him shaking. She gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. No one's gonna hurt you." He stared at her frozen. She touched his hand. It was ice cold. She gently pulled it. He came out from under the bed. Emily sat on the floor, so did Jayden. He stared at her. She spoke up again. "Are you afraid of the other kids?"

Jayden slowly nodded. "They'll never hurt you... especially Mia. She's really sweet, her cooking just isn't..." She chuckled. Emily helped Jayden up by giving him a hand. He took it and stood up. He looked into her eyes. Emily led him the living room. Sabrina got up and hugged Jayden, gently.

Hey, are you ok? Jayden nodded. Jayden heard slight creaking coming from the wall. Lauren shot him a scared look. Jayden pulled away. Anyone hungry for fish? Everyone chuckled. Antonio jumped up.

I'll make it. He ran to the kitchen. Mike rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

Sabrina was helping Antonio cut fish, Everyone was silent. Lauren kept giggling. Sabrina turned around. Jayden, Lauren, you guys ok? They both just stared at her. She went back to helping Antonio. Lauren kept giggling. Jayden went to the sink to get a glass of water.

Sabrina heard Lauren giggling and turned around again. Lauren, what's so funny?, She asked. Lauren stared at her, blank. Sabrina was done cutting. She had a really bad feeling, like something bad was gonna happen. Jayden sat back down and remained quiet.

Lunch was done. Everyone was eating quietly. After she was done eating moths in the corner, Lauren ran to her room and closed the door. Jayden sat at the table and stared at the wall. When everyone left, The shadowy figure came out of the wall and touched Jayden's face. Jayden whimpered softly. He knew he was and trouble and exactly why he was...


	6. The bloody nose, call, and visit

**Chapter 6;The blood, call, and visit:**

The shadow figure growled at a very scared Jayden to go to his room. Jayden ran to his room. He tried to make his bed. The shadowy figure grabbed the blanket from him. Jayden still had a good grip on it.

The shadowy figure growled at him and let go, letting Jayden crash into the wall and bleed out of his nose. Jayden screamed. The shadowy figure hid in the closet, deep into the wall. Jayden's blood was on the wall and floor. Emily came in. "Oh,my God! Jay! What happened?!" Emily shouted.

She helped him up and to the bathroom. She got him some tissue and held it on his nose. She yelled for Sabrina. Sabrina ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. "What happened?!"

"I don't know. I walked to his room and found him bleeding out of his nose and I brought him here." Emily calmly said.

"Ok. Jayden, are you ok?"

"Yeah." He whispered, nearly crying. The bleeding soon stopped.

"What's wrong? It was just a nos-nose bleed..." She moved his bangs around and saw some bruises on his head. "Whoa, when did that happen.

Lauren's POV

I was standing in the doorway and saw the bruises and bloody nose I ran to my room. God-daddy was there. I burst into tears. He patted my head. I wanted to ask why he hurt Jayden, but I already knew why. I ran downstairs and tripped over a stick.

I went flying down the stairs. Mia and Kevin came to my aid I screamed and cried. They took me to a white room and gently me on a bed. Minutes later, Sabrina came in. That night, I slept in the Recovery room with Jayden. He was the first asleep.

Normal POV

Everyone was in the kitchen the next morning. Lauren was eating moths, which really grossed Mike out, more than anyone. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Mia said. Mia jumped up and ran to get the door. When she opened it, She saw Mrs. Kylaya. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Mia asked. Mrs. Lylaya eyed her

"It's my day."

"Oh, then, please come in." She offered. MIa walked back to the kitchen. My Kylaya closed the door and followed Mia. Sabria saw her.

"Sorry about the mess. You know kids."

"Children make mess. That's how it..works." Mrs. kylaya spotted Jayden with bruises and Lauren eatting moths. "Oh, my God! Sabrina, what is this?!" She roared.

"I know! The kids are are wild."

"Look at them!"

"Calm down. They're kids. Kids get bruised."

"This bruised?!"

"No, it's not like that!" Sabrina defended. "Lauren loves to et moths for some odd reason and Jayden got a bloody nose and some bruise from playing." Sabrina lied. She didn't know how Jayden got the bloody nose and bruises.

"Let me have them."y

"Excuse me?!"Sabrina got angry.

"Just for a few days. You can go hang out with your friends, take these... kids to a movie." She said, stretching out the word _'kids'_ and glancing over at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes, holding his anger in.

"Sarah, I think it's great for Jay and Lauren to know their aunt, but right now, you need to get out of my house before I end up in a psychotic hospital!" Sabrina threatened. Mike snickered, quietly. Sarah rolled her eyes and bent down next to Jayden and Lauren.

"_Don't worry. Everything will be better soon."_, She whispered. She, then, left Sabrina slammed and locked the door.

"You forgot?!" Ji asked on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Ji. Yes, I forgot. I'm just so exhausted..."

"Sabrina, please, try to remember. You know she wants to take them away."

"She only had one visit. She might be going to the police. She thinks I'm abusing Jay and Lauren."

"Does he have bruises?"

"Jayden had a bloody nose yesterday and some bruises on his forehead I told her he got them from playing, but to be honest, I have no idea where he got them from. I'm still stuck how he got the bloody nose from. She demanded I give her the kids. I threatened to kill her if she didn't get out, which probably didn't help us at all. Lauren's been eating moths..."

"Where are all the kids?"

"Antonio, Emily, Mia, Mike and Kevin are training in the dojo, Jayden's napping on te couch. Lauren staring at the wall an touching it, softly..."

"Why is she worshiping a wall?"

"Yeah, I really don't know..." Lauren got up and left. She went to the dojo and watched them train. They all noticed her, but kept training. Sabrina came in and hugged Lauren. Lauren pushed her aside and ran to her room. Sabrina shrugged it off. "Training hours over." Everyone stopped

"Why did she run away?", Kevin asked.

"I don't know."


	7. Dr Skyler meets death

**Chapter 7;Dr. Skyler meets Death:**

Sabrina woke up that night from a nightmare. She heard some noise coming from down the hall. She got out of bed and walked down to the source of the noise. She opened Lauren's door and saw Lauren wide awake drawling on the walls with Jayden. Jayden and Lauren looked at Sabrina.

"Hey, kids, do you 2 know what time it is?" Lauren and Jayden got quiet. "Late. Come on. Go back to sleep." Sabrina patted down on Lauren's bed. Lauren rolled her eyes and laid down in her bed. She put her pillow over her head. Sabrina kissed her hand and slapped Lauren's pillow.

Jayden ran to his room and hid under his blanket. Sabrina came in. She gently touched his arm, which was holding the pillow in place.

"Jay, there's no need to be afraid of me or anyone. Why are you afraid of everyone?"

_I wish I could tell you, but there's nothing you can do to help me. He's mean. He's cruel! He's jealous!'_, Jayden thought. Jayden just shivered. Sabrina saw he was cold and covered him up. She hugged him from behind and left. Jayden's heart raced. Minutes later, Jayden fell asleep. Sabrina got to the bathroom and decided to check on the rangers. She walked to all their rooms. All of them were sleeping, lke they're supposed to. Sabrina smiled and went back to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

Jayden was with his therapist again. "What did your parent figure do for you 2?"

"He read to us, fed us, said, baths made us sick, took care of us, but was really..REALLY strict.", Jayden answered.

"Really? Is HE here?" Jayden took a deep breath.

"No."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know.", Dr. Skyler t pushed him. Jayden sighed. "WHere is he?! Is he here?! Did he follow yo here?! Jayden, tell me! Where is he?"

"NO!"

"YES!" After Dr. Skyler yelled at Jayden, the shadowy figure screeched. The therapist looked round and saw a shadow. The shadwoy figure punched him. He dashed out of the room. The Shadowy figure patted Jayden's head and smiled. Jayden whimpered and started crying. He peeded his pants.

Sabrina ran after Dr. Skyler. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Dr. Skyler ran all the way to his car. He looked at the mirror and drove off. Sabrina sighed and went back inside. She went to Jayden's room. He looked up to her. She held up his chin. "Jay, what happened?"

"I don't know. He got scared." Sabrina eyed him. "I'm telling the truth!" Jayden lied. He wanna be punished again. And even if he did tell her, he didn't think she'd believe him. She nodded and left. Jayden sat down.

* * *

Dr. Skyler's POV

I drove to the cabin and thought back a few hours ago. What was that thing and why didn't Jayden want to tell me anything. I decided to go inside the cabin to look for some answers. The door was open. I walked in and it looked and smelled horrible.

No wonder they were both in bad conditions. The door closed by itself. I got out my flashlight. It flickered. It wasn't going last and it didn't. It shut off on me. I heard moaning. I got out my phone. I pointed the light at a door way I saw something...hideous... I backed away, but whatever it is, attacked me.

* * *

Normal POV

Dr. Skyler was dead in a matter of minutes.

Tick! It's Midnight. Lauren snuck into Jayden's room. She opened the window. She saw the shadowy figure. She smiled and giggled. She looked to her brother, who was sleeping peacefully. She shook Jayden's arm. Jayden awoke, but knew why Lauren woke up him and turned to the wall. Lauren hit him.

"Jay, come. Lauren, Jayden, God-daddy. We all happy.", She said. Her vocabulary isn't as good as Jayden's. Jayden turned to her.

"No, Jayden stay, Lauren stay. God-daddy, go..." Jayden said like Lauren talks. Lauren glared. Jayden turned back to face the wall. Lauren waited 'til she knew he was asleep and climbed out the window.


	8. Forced love?

**Chapter 8;Forced Love?:**

Normal POV

Sabrina walked in Jayden's room to check on him. She smiled him, sleeping peacefully, until she spotted the window opened. She ran to the open window and saw Lauren sleeping in the dirty. She ran outside the door downstairs and picked her up. "Lauren! Are you ok?! What happened? How'd you get out here?!"

Lauren stared at her, showing no emotion. "You-Crazy." Sabrina muttered as she took her inside. She sat down on the floor. Lauren started kicking and screaming. Sabrina tried to calm her down. She hugged her tight, but Lauren wanted to be let go. Lauren slapped Sabrina. Sabrina gasped, but continued to hold her tight.

"Lauren, stop.", She said, gently. Lauren didn't. Sabrina held her hands and left that they were cold. She held them in her hands and blew on them. Lauren looked at her. Lauren liked that. She had never had that done to her before.

Jayden walked halfway down the stairs and saw Lauren and Sabrina on the floor. He smiled until he saw the shadowy figure in the floorboards. Jayden walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. The shadowy figure pushed Jayden into the wall and hid in the walls.

**Sorry**** for this sucky, short chapter, but I think the Jemily chapter up next will make up for it! ;)**


	9. Jayden opens up

**Chapter 9;Jayden opens up:**

"Thanks for walking with me, Emily. I didn't really wanna go, but Sabrina wanted me to explore the town."

"You're welcome. Do you wanna go to Rainbow's End? I have tickets to get in.", Emily smiled.

"Sure." Emily grabbed Jayden's arm and led him to the amusement park. When they got there, the first thng he spotted was the roller coaster. Emily saw the unsure face and giggled. "What?"

"I know it looks traumatizing, but It's really fun!", Emily exclaimed. Jayden just nodded. Emily pulled him to the line. They were 1st in line. When they got on, Emily turned to Jayden.

"Here we go." Jayden chuckled, softly. The roller coaster took off. Everyone screamed, excitedly. Jayden just laughed the entire time. Emily knew Jayden was having fun and laughed too. _'Mission accomplished.'_, She thought.

When the ride was over, Jayden had a huge smile on his face. Emily laugh.

"Ever ride the _'Space shuttle'_?"

"No, Is it dangerous?" Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"No, They tested all the rides. They're all 100% safe!"

"YOu sure?"

"Have you been watching Final destination 3 with Mike?"

"No. I don't hang out with anyone."

"YOu should? How about you watch a movie with us tonight?" Jaden looked at her. He thought about some punishments thta could happen.

"I don't know."

"Jay, I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't wanna do, but none of us bite. If you think Mike might bite you, I can see why, but once you get to know him, you'll see he's a really cool person."

Jayden nodded. Emily pulled Jayden to the Space Shuttle. They got on. A woman pushed a button. The ride shot up. Jayden screamed, excited. Emily laughed. She was happy he was having fun.

For the rest of the time they went on some kiddie rides, but Jayden didn't care. It soon closed. Emily and Jayden went for Ice cream. Whil eating Ice cream, Sabrina called Emily's samuraizer.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Em, How are you and Jay?"_

_"Here, talk to him." EMiyl handed the phone to Sabrina._

_"Hey, Sabrina!", Jayden exclaimed._

_"Havin' fun?"_

_"Loads of it!" Sabrina laughed._

_"That;s good. Put Em, back on, please."_

_"Ok! Emmy, here." Emily stared at him and took the phone back._

_"Yeah?"_

_"When are you too coming home?"_

_"Soon, we'r eating Ice cream. I'm about to show him the city and pier."_

_"Ok, Don't lose him."_

_"Don't worry Sabrina. He won't lose my sight." Jayden laughed and rolled his eyes."_

_"Good, Bye."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

They both hung up. "Wanna see the Pier?"

"What's that?"

"Come on, You'll find out."

* * *

10 minutes later, at the pier, they both spotted Antonio fishing. The walked up to him. Jayden tickled his sides. Antonio jumped and turned around and sighed in relief.

"Hey, guys, Jee you 2 scared the crap out of me!"

"Fyi, It was Jayden!"

"Emmy told me to!"

"Oh, I know she did. She alwas does that to everyone." Jayden Laughed. "So, what are you 2 doing here?"

"I was just showing him around.", Emily answered.

"Ah, cool."

"So, this is the pier?"

"Yeah, Do you know how to fish?"

"No."

"Want me to teach you?"

"Sure."

"Cool." EMily jsut smiled as Jayden was being taught how to fish by the fishing professional in the Shiba house. the line made a noise. (A/n:Not a fishing expert) Antonio showed Jayden how to reel it in. Jayden caught a fish.

"I got one."

"Good job."

"Em, can we stay for a little while."

"I'm gonna run home and grab a jacket."

"You cold?"

Just a little bit chilly." Jayden smiled as he took off his jacket and put it on Emily, slowly.

"There ya go."

"Thanks.", Emily smiled.

"No problem." Jayden smiled and they both stared into each others eyes. Antonio cracked a smile. Emily sat down while Antonio laughed. Emily shot him a glare. Jayden caught another fish and was excited. A little bit later, Antonio left. Emily took Jayden to the beach. They played in the water and laughed the entire time.

* * *

Finally they both started walking home. When they were a few feet past the gate, they stopped. They both stared into each others' eyes. "Emmy, thanks for spending the day with me."

"Yeah, I had fun."

"Me too." Jayden got silent for a few minutes. They both leaned in and kissed romantically. Kevin looked out the window in the kitchen and gasped. He pulled out his phone and took a picture. he cackled to himself and scurried off to find Mike. Jayden and Emily pulled apart. They smiled and hugged, before, walking inside.

Kevin found Mike in his room, playing his gameboy. "Dude, check this out!", Kevin exclaimed as Kevin shoved his phone in front of Mike's face. Mike saw the picture and gasped.

"Oh...my...God..."

"I know, right?! Mia, Antonio, Sabrina!", Kevin yelled throughout the shiba house. Everyone ran into Mike's room.

"What's up, Kev?", Antonio laughed.

"Look at this"!, Mike screamed. Everyone looked at the picture on the phone and gasped. Emily and Jayden came in.

"Hey." Jayden said, happily. Kevin took the phone and pretended like he was texting.

"What's up?", Emily asked.

"Hey, you 2." Sabrina said, eying Emily and Jayden. "Did you 2 have fun?"

"Loads of it." They both said, happily.

"I'm sure you did.", Antonio smirked quietly. Jayden and Emily didn't hear wht he said, but everoyone did and laughed, quietly, but didn't do a good job. Jayden and Emily smiled at each other.

**There's a longer, Jemilier, chapter. Lol. Oh, my god! I'm starting high school tommarrow! I'm SUPER NERVOUS, like TRUMATIZED! It's a big step. The only good thing is, it's only half a day! Yay! I hope I survive... :O**


	10. A broken promise!

**Chapter 10;A broken promise?**

Normal POV

Emily ran up the stairs and bumped into Jayden and fell into his arms. "Sorry.", She giggled.

"It's ok. Why were you running upstairs, though?"

"I saw something. It looked kinda creepy."

"Ah... Ok. I'm use to seeing creepy things." Emily hugged Jayden. Jayden kissed her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"WOnderful, you?"

"Not the best night I've ever had, but it's cool."

"You look a little tired. Wanna some more sleep? It is only 5:30 AM.", Emily said.

"I guess a few more hours wouldn't hurt." EMily smiled and pulled him to his room. Jayden laid down. Emily sat in his red chair. Jayden fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Emily smiled as she looked through some photos of a dirty Lauren and Jayden in the cabin. She spotted the shadowy figure behind them. She frowned. The power went out. Emly screamed. Jayden jumped up and saw nothing, but darkness. He tried to turn on the lamp, but it didn't work. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna go in the basement and see what's up."

"I'll go with you!" They ran out of the room. Everyone was in the living room. Emily and Jayden ran to the basement and saw the box was smoking.

"Sabrina!" Jayden called.

"Jayden, where are you!?" She yelled.

"In the basement." Lauren grabbed Sabrina's leg and didn't let go, even when she went downstairs.

* * *

That night, Jayden was talking to the shadowy figure in _it's _language. "O_h, kaleosu, no jaku Emily. YOu joko anytinginga whu me, but lenue Emily ne." _It nodded and chuckled evily. Jayden sighed. The shadowy figure pushed Jayden into a wall. Jaden hit his head, hard and got knocked out. The shadowy figur disappeared out the window. Sabrina burst through the door and found Jayden unconscious on the ground. She picked him up and ran him to the Recovery room.

* * *

Later, Jayden was awake. Everyone else was outside. The shadowy figure picked Emily up. It shook her up and down, back and forth. Everyone screamed and struggled to get Emily back. Emily was crying

"Stop! let her go!" Everyone looked at Jayden, standing next to Lauren. "Take me!" The shadowy dropped Emily and blew a cloud over to Lauren and Jayden. When it went away, They were both gone.

_"Jayden...", _Emily whispered.

**Thanks for your support about Hich school. I don't know if I'm being too hard on High school, but I am SO not feeling it! :/**


	11. Emily solves Jayden's web of lies

**Chapter 11;Emily solves Jayden's web of lies:**

Lauren's POV

Emily cried. I ran outside the gate and saw they were nowhere to be seen. I fell to my knees and cried. I knew everyone looked at me strangely, but they can't say anything because they want to cry too. Antonio pulled me away from the gate and back into the house He gave me a comforting hug. To be honest...He is kinda cute...

* * *

Emily's POV

We were all in the living talking what we saw. "What was that thing?!", Mike was freaking out, L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y-!

"Whatever it saw was, it was creepy and evil.", Kevin said

"Why did it take Jayden?" I remember that creepy thing I saw in the wall and some papar that Jayden was writing on, but didn't want anyone to see it, but I didn't have a choice. I got up and ran to the desk drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and I began reading.

_"I knew It was nice of Sabrina and Ji to take me in, but I also knew they couldn't protect me from him. I appreciate how hard they try, but he always get what he wants... it doesn't matter who it hurts or how bad it hurts. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me all to himself. He already screwed up Lauren, and he's jealous because of me and Emily..."_

_"'Me and Emily'_?" "Who?" "Why?" "Huh?" Everyone hammered her with questions.

"Jayden and I kissed." I knew that, but I didn't know everything else. I flipped the page.

_"I knew it was wrong to lie to Sabrina about why Dr Skyler ran out in such a hurry, but if I told her, he would hurt her like he did me. I'm used to him hurting me, because of jealousy, but I can't let him hurt anyone else. He's cruel and jealous. I knew I scared the crap out of Sabrina with the bloody nose, but I couldn't tell he pushed me into the wall and I started bleeding. He's always been jealous if anyone ever made a connection with me."_

After I read that last paragraph to myself, I dropped the book and ran to the basement. The dark, creepy spot that was there is now gone. It was him, but who? I ran bacck upstairs. Lauren hugged me. I started at her in shock as did everyone else.

"Guys, I have something to say." I sat down and everyone stared at her. She smiled at Antonio. He smiled back. "Who Jayden's talking about our parent figure."

"SO your childhood parent figure practically tried to kill Jayden?"

"Yeah. He gets, like, super jealous and takes it out on Jayden."

"What about you?", Kevin asked.

"Only, like 3 times."

"Why pick on Jay?", I asked, as tears welled up in m eyes. I threw the book on the floor by the t.v. A picture came out. I ran to pick it up. He it a picture of James, His brother, Jayden and Lauren, sitting by a cabin by a lake. That was it! "Do we still have cameras in every inch of the house?"

"Yeah, Why?", Sabrina asked. I ignored her. I ran to get the cameras. I brought them to the living room adn watched the tape. I saw Jayden getting slammed into the floor and wall and ceiling mutliple times. This was from today.

"What was that thing?", I asked. "Watch this!", I screamed. I handed it to Sabrina as everyone watched the tape play.

"So, that thing that took Jayden gave him the bloody nose?", JI asked.

"That's him!", Lauren exclaimed. Everyne started at her waiting for an explanation, I guess.

**There ya go! Another chapter! And does anyone else thinks its weird to need sunglasses for P.E.? Lol. Well, A girl can never have too many accessories! Lol. I love High school, except for the fact I can't talk... :( Reviews PLZ! The story's almost over! I'm happy and sad. Sad, because, I enjoyed writing this the most, so far and its almost over... and happy, because I can update on other stuff!**


	12. Explanations

**Chapter 12;Explanations:**

"Why did you follow me? Why couldn't you just leave me and Lauren to get better?!", Jayden demanded to know.

"You know how I feel about you guys...", Uncle Davis said.

"You mean about Lauren? You love her better! I ahve no problem with that, but youre hurting her, too. She worries too much! And what up with the costume? Really? And how did you go through walls?!", Jayden hammered Davis with questions.

"The places I climbed out of walls were painted windows with wallpaper of the outside world."

"The cameras got you, then."

"What cameras?!"

"The cameras Sabrina and JI had put up."

"When were you gonna tell me?!"

"I'm not the one flyin' around the house! It's not my fault you never saw them. And something grabbed you 5 years ago and flew off with you!"

"Today's technology!"

"I shoulda known.", Jayden grumbled. "Why'd you try to take Emily?"

"Because she took you away from me and your sister."

"NO SHE DIDN'T! SHe brought me closer to her and the team. I still love Lauren! No one will take me from her!"

"Oh, really?"

"You have a black heart."

"I know and I'm proud of it."

* * *

Emily's POV

"Emily, where are you taking us?!", Ji demanded to know.

"The cabin." When we got there, we saw Jayden tied up out back. We ran out back nd saw a man.

"Davis!", Ji yelled. He just smiled wickedly. I don't even know the guy and I already don't like him!

**The next chapter is the last chapter! :( but alsp :D I don't know. I'm confused. **


	13. Happiness with a dead sissy don't mix

**Chapter 13;Happy endings with a dead sister don't mix!:**

Jayden's POV

I saw Emmy, staring at us. I shook my head no. I didn't want her and the team to get hurt. Uncle Davis smiled wickedly at me as he untied me. "It's time."

"For..."? I was terrified of what the answer would be.

"You'll find out." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away.

* * *

Emily's POV

I ran after Uncle Davis and Jayden. I wasn't paying attention and realized that Iwas runnig up a high cliff. I stopped behind a tree. Everyone was far back there. Soon, they all caught up to Emily.

"Emily there you are.", Sabrina whispered.

"I follwed them."

"What's he doing?", JI asked.

"Oh, my God. Would he really push Jay right over the edge?", Mia asked.

"He didn't take care of Jay and I when we needed it..."

"So why not?"

"How about because if he does, I'll choke him?", Antonio asked, in a dangerous tone. Davis must've spotted us, because he threw a glass beer bottle at the tree. The glass shattered and hit Mike in his head. He screamed like a little girl, like no one saw that coming.

He pushed Jayden up, towards the edge. Jayden looked down, and started fighting him. Kevin and I ran to help him. He pushed us and slapped Jayden across his face. Jayden held his cheek as it turned red. Jayden growled through his teeth and pushed him over the edge. We all gasped and ran to the edge. I hugged Jayden. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad your alright!"

"Why did you come after me? I can't risk any of you getting hurt!"

"YOu and Lauren ar-" Lauren screamed. Davis had her.

"Let her go!", Ji demanded.

"Never! If I go, she and the boy go with me!"

"**NEVER!**"

"It;s goin' down one way and one way only!"

He jumped over into the ocean. Jayden ran to the egde in time before they both hit the water. He saw gurgling and suddenly it stopped. Tears filled his eyes as I pulled him away. He dropped to the ground and cried his eyes out. I rubbed circles on his back and kissed his forehead. He cried.

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden's been sedated. He was hysterical and needed to sleep. He was in the recovery room.

* * *

Emily's POV

"I can't believe he took Lauren and killed her under water!", I exclaimed.

"He didn't kill her. HE let her drown, Em.", Kevin said.

"No, I saw blood in the water." Sabrina gasped.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Eight AM. Sabrina came in as soon as it turned 8 O'clock. She brought my breakfast. "Hey, how long ya been awake?"

"A few minutes..."

"We need to talk." I sat up.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me It was Davis the whole time?"

"Because I didn't know, and I didn't think you'd be able to do anything about it."

"Jay... I'll always protect you. I'm sorry about Lauren." I nodded and laid back down. She gently touch my cheek. "Get some rest." She left me alone. Emily came in and sat next to me.

"How you holdin' up?" I shrugged. I wasn't very happy right now.

* * *

I looked at he blood in the water. I'll never forget this is where my sister died.


End file.
